Minha Não Nossa Família
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Stiles descobre o seu lugar no pack, e ele não poderia estar mais feliz.Há um novo pack em Beacon Hills, e não é o recém reconstruído pack da família Hale. Um pack de Alphas que aparenta não ter objetivo nenhum a não ser atacar cidadãos inocentes, causando terror e mistério a cerca da sua vinda. O erro deles porém, foi ter subestimado a capacidade do inexperiente Alpha Derek Hale.
1. Alma Carbonizada

**Minha Não. Nossa família**

**Pares**: Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison

**Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Fantasia, Lemon, Romance, Tragédia, Yaoi, Comédia, Death Fic.

**Avisos**: Gravidez Masculina (MPreg), Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência.

Notas:

_Eu estou repostando porque eu consegui dar uma revisada no texto e resultado ficou melhor do que o anterior.._.

_Bom, espero que gostem! _

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Derek sorriu ao reconhecer os cabelos loiros cor de mel entre a multidão de alunos que saia para o estacionamento da escola, nem chegando a conseguir sentir o cheiro dela ainda, mas já a conhecendo apenas pela tonalidade dos fios loiros, que ele só via o topo. _Kate_, ele suspirou e sentiu seu coração se aquecer por dentro.

Kate estava apoiada na SUV vermelha do pai dela, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e a cabeça encostada na janela da porta. Assim que ela o viu e o reconheceu no meio dos outros alunos ela sorriu de volta. Diferente de Derek, seu sorriso era provocativo, quase sensual.

"Eu disse que arranjaria ele hoje para nós." Kate disse com um moldando um sorriso debochado nos lábios e deu uma tapa de leve no capô, mostrando e confirmando que era o carro que ela tinha falado antes. "Nós podemos ir para um lugar bem mais distante na floresta e corrermos juntos..." Ela sugeriu.

Havia dois dias, no seu aniversário de 15, que Derek tinha confessado o seu segredo para Kate.

Ele não era bobo, tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai já tinham dado muitos avisos para Laura quando ela tinha começado a namorar. 'Que por mais que você ame o seu namorado, você não pode contar nosso segredo a ele, a não ser que ele já tenha posto um anel de casamento no seu dedo e te ame o suficiente para que possa te aceitar'. E Derek tinha escutado isso toda a vez que Laura arranjava um namorado novo...

Mas Kate era diferente. Porque apesar deles só estarem se vendo a menos de dois meses, mas a paixão arrebatadora o suficiente para que no segundo dia após se conhecerem eles já estavam fazendo sexo como amantes. E além de ser humana, ela era mais velha. E ele ainda tinha mais certeza que essa diferença de idade entre eles não seria problema para quando eles fossem ficar juntos. Porque eles iriam ficar juntos e enfrentar todas as dificuldades e problemas _juntos_ enquanto o relacionamento deles durasse. O que para Derek é o mesmo que dizer para o resto da vida.

Lobos só têm um companheiro de acasalamento durante toda a sua vida. E para os lobisomens, eles tinham o equivalente a uma alma gêmea, uma pessoa geneticamente tão compatível com você que tudo nessa pessoa conquistava a outra. Completando-se.

Derek tinha certeza que Kate era sua companheira.

Por isso, ele sabia que não era sem razão ou apressadamente que ele já estava fazendo a coisa certa ao contar para ela a parte mais importante da vida dele. Porque Kate seria e de certa forma já é uma das partes mais importantes da vida dele.

Apesar de tudo isso, ele não tinha apresentado Kate para a sua família ainda. Mesmo todos eles já saberem e estarem acostumados com o cheiro dela nas suas roupas e corpo. Ela tinha 18 anos e não ligava que Derek tinha apenas 15, mas ele não sabia o que sua família poderia achar. E ele não conseguiria ser forçado a terminar o relacionamento com ela. E tudo isso valeria o sermão que ele ouviria por já ter contado algo tão rigorosamente ocultado dos humanos... Mas Kate era diferente. Ele confiava nela.

"Eu vou ter que deixar Cora, Maggie e Jasper em casa antes, Kate." Derek disse incerto. Ele sempre estava disponível para Kate a qualquer momento que ela chamasse, mas deixar de buscar sua irmã mais nova e seus dois primos na escola e os levar para casa, o deixou incerto. O compromisso com a família era algo que todos compartilhavam quase religiosamente.

"Eles podem ir sozinhos para casa, Der." Kate fez um muxoxo descontente. "Vamos comigo!"

Derek pareceu pensar por alguns momentos antes de responder.

"Você poderia me dar uma carona e nós deixaríamos eles na minha casa e depois poderíamos ir..." Ele propôs.

"Humm.." Kate balançou a cabeça, parecendo pensar na proposta, e fazendo os cachos quicarem sobre os ombros. "Deixa para próxima semana então, Der. Hoje eu queria sair só com você..." Ela sorriu com malicia. "Nós poderíamos passar um bom tempo no banco de trás do carro."

"Kate..."

"Nada de ma vai acontecer, Der. Não tem com o que se preocupar." Kate falou mais uma vez puxando Derek para um beijo. O lobisomem suspirou ao se deixar ser convencido enquanto os lábios saborosos de Kate lambiam os seus.

Deus, ela era tão perfeita que Derek não conseguia nem acreditar. Ele tivera tanta sorte em encontrar um mulher como Kate que desse atenção para um adolescente estranho e socialmente inapto para as pessoas fora da família como ele.

Mas pensando na sua irmã e nos seus primos novamente, ele estava quase a ponto de quebrar o beijo quando ele sentiu Laura saindo do ginásio e vindo na direção do estacionamento. E como nem para a sua irmã mais velha ele tinha apresentado Kate ainda, Kate dizia que seria bom deixar para um momento certo e mostrar que eles realmente se amavam, ele quebrou o beijo para sair logo da escola antes que Laura os visse.

"Minha irmã está vindo." Ele avisou e rapidamente eles entraram no carro. Mas ele ainda pode escutar o grito de Laura entre risadas dizendo que uma hora ela encontraria com Kate.

Nesse dia, na volta para casa, após uma tarde e noite inteira com Kate, correndo na sua forma meio-lobo e fazendo amor na floresta densa da reserva, foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu_a essência do cheiro_. Seus sentidos hipersensíveis nublaram e sua mente, a deixando quase em um estado de embriaguez.

Na volta para casa, eles pararam em um posto de combustível. Ele ficou sentado enquanto Kate saiu do carro para abastecer, deixando a porta aberta. Foi nesse momento que o cheiro, por uma brisa suave, desembrulhou-se pelo interior do carro que cheirava somente a sexo, Kate e ao pai de Kate.

Aquele momento pareceu que seu mundo parou de girar e todo o seu centro de gravidade foi reposto para fora de si. Para a criatura que produzia um cheiro tão acalentador e protetor.

Derek estava o que ele podia chamar de confuso. Ele estava muito confuso.

Com respirações profundas, ele procurou tentando achar alguma dica de quem era a pessoa.

O menino de grandes olhos castanhos estava parado perto do seu carro , do lado de uma das bombas de gasolina, enquanto reclamava com alguém fora do seu campo de visão o quanto infeliz ele estava com a bola que ele tinha ganhado da máquina de bolinhas de quicar. A voz saía monótona enquanto não parava de balbuciar palavras com falso descontentamento, pois na verdade ele emanava alegria.

Brilhantes olhos fixaram nos seus e segundos depois o garoto estava franzido os olhos na sua direção.

"O que foi qu-" O menino começou a dizer com uma cara desconfiada quando Kate imergiu no carro, tampando a visão entre ambos.

"Vamos?" Ela perguntou enquanto já fechava a porta e dava ignição no carro.

Derek apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele não conseguia discernir o que aquilo tudo significava. O cheiro delicioso de Kate estava presente no carro, mas ele já estava acostumado com ele. Esse cheiro suave e intoxicante era novo aos seus sentidos. Mas... Tudo o que ele precisava era de Kate. Não valia a pena investigar esse cheiro.

Kate era tudo o que ele sonhara.

*.*.*

E de repente, esse cheiro parecia estar todos os lugares.

Na escola dos seus irmãos mais novos, ele está no shopping, no mercadinho, no parque... Até o ponto de que Derek se perguntava como ele nunca tinha percebido antes. De qualquer forma, não valia a pena investigar esse cheiro.

Kate era tudo o que ele sonhara.

*.*.*

Quando deputy* Stlinki veio buscar Derek e Laura na escola, Laura conversava animadamente sobre como ela teria de escolher em qual universidade ela iria, porque sinceramente? Ela iria ser aceita em todas e "Só uma delas poderia ganhar o privilégio de um Hale estudando nela..." Ambos os irmãos olharam confusos para o homem na frente deles que pedia para que eles o acompanhassem.

Ele cheirava a tristeza e nervosismo.

Tudo nele indicava o controle que ele fazia sobre sua emoções. E ainda sim, as ondas de amargura e resentimento eram tão fortes que faziam os estomago deles embrulharem.

Ao redor deles, todos que estavam próximos começaram a olhá-los acusatoriamente enquanto eles seguiam resignadamente atrás do deputy Stilisnki. Porém, antes deles chegarem a viatura que estava estacionada na lateral da escola, discreta o suficiente para que ninguém da escola pudesse notá-los ou ficar escutando, ele pediu para os dois irmãos sentarem num pequeno banquinho perto da grade para estacionar as bicicletas.

Derek e Laura se olharam mais uma vez enquanto esperavam por alguma coisa que mostrasse que aquilo tudo era apenas algo... Eles... Eles apenas esperavam pelo melhor.

E quando ele finalmente começou a falar, Derek não conseguiu acreditar. Ao seu lado, Laura espelhava seus sentimentos. Aquilo não podia ser real! Eles deviam estar apenas em um pesadelo tosco.

Não. Podia. Ser. Real.

Quando eles entraram na viatura, e escutaram a primeira das várias mensagens sobre a situação da casa Hale, eles não conseguiam mais soltar a mão um do outro, buscando a ancora da família para os seus lobos. Eles não podiam... Deuses...

Aquilo tinha que haver... Não podia estar acontecendo!

_NÃO!_Derek gritou internamente, enquanto sentia suas garras estenderem e perfurarem a carne da mão de Laura que permanecia imóvel ao seu lado.

"Derek, por favor..." Laura gemeu. "Derek..."

Mas Derek estava tão perdido, porque a casa da sua família estava completamente em chamas. _Em chamas._

Céus!

Como ele queria conseguir conter seus olhos de arderem e seu coração de queimar-se por dentro.

_–_

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Eu aposto que todos estão salvos! E cobertos de poeira. Porque todo mundo sabe que quando se tem um incêndio você pode ficar a baixo da linha da fumaça e tudo pode ficar bem! Eu só espero que você não tenha muito problema com a poeira. Pode acreditar em mim, meu pai não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer..." Uma voz suave trouxe Derek para fora da sua mente e ele percebeu que não estava nem mais na viatura e sim já estava sentado na cadeira acolchoada na sala do sheriff. Ele se concentrou para não deixar seu lobo se sobrepor e quando deu por si, ele encarava fixamente o dono da voz.

O menino a sua frente emanava uma onda de empatia tão forte e poderosa ao ponto em que a sua dor e raiva ou até seus próprios pensamentos foram esquecidos pelos momentos em que ele encarava os olhos cor de âmbar.

Mais tarde, quando Derek descobriu que não existia mais chance e que eles não sobreviveram. Que toda a sua família foi inescrupulosamente extinguida, com exceção de Peter, dele e Laura, ele não pôde culpar o menino. Não pelas suas promessas, que mesmo não cumpridas, o manteve são para os instantes em que ainda haviam esperança.

*.*.*

Deitado na sua cama de casal em Nova Iorque, ele tentava se lembrar dos traços doces de canela e frutas, de terra, do estranho toque metalizado...

Mas tantas eram as dúvidas que consumiam a sua parca sanidade. Aquele menino, que seu cheiro o perseguiu pela cidade inteira, estando em todos os lugares, e que ainda sim o destino o deixando encontrá-lo apenas uma vez... Como ele poderia estar agora? Já se faziam quatro anos, desde que ele tinha posto os pés em Beacon Hills. E mesmo assim, naquele dia infernal onde todo o seu mundo perfeito e ideal ruiu, ele podia lembrar precisamente do cheiro que estava no departamento do Sheriff, no hospital, e no cemitério perto de onde sua família foi enterrada...

Às vezes, ele se pegava sonhando acordado. Nesses momentos seu espírito entrava em um estado de paz tão sublime que ele desejava estar dentro dessa realidade alternativa. Onde seus pais estavam vivos e que de alguma forma ele poderia encontrar aquele menino novamente. As noites que eles poderiam ter assistindo filme, ou ficar deitados próximos um do outro apenas sentindo a presença e o cheiro dele. Ou apenas tê-lo visto crescer ao seu lado.

Às vezes, ele se pegava gargalhando sozinho no seu quarto. A garganta ardendo seca, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam quente pelas suas bochechas.

Tudo o que ele mais queria, pedia, clamava silenciosamente, ou gargalhante, ou aos gritos era que tudo pudesse ter sido diferente.

Mas o destino não se refaz por lágrimas derramadas.

Então aos poucos, tão lentamente que ele não sentiu, o cheiro se extinguiu e só sobrou a lembrança.

*.*.*

Pouco tempo depois até a lembrança se extinguiu e só sobrou a dor.

*.*.*

A dor porém, nunca se foi.

*.*.*

A primeira vez que ele o viu novamente, Derek não o reconheceu. Ele estava mais focado no cheiro do humano que passava pela transformação a sua frente. O mesmo que fora mordido pelo Alpha que matou sua irmã.

Neste momento de volta a Beacon Hills, Derek compreendeu meses depois, ele não conseguia reconhecer mais nada que o tivesse ligado a sua vida feliz do passado.

Nem o cheiro do seu então descoberto companheiro, ou até mesmo o cheiro do seu próprio tio Peter que cobria a floresta e que era responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Derek não conseguia mais lembrar. Tanto tempo obstruindo suas lembranças que não tinha sobrado nada.

A segunda vez, a terceira vez... Durante todos os eventos que se sucederam ao longo do tempo, em nenhum momento Derek conseguia libertar-se da constante prisão que ele impôs a si mesmo. Às vezes, deitado em um dos móveis carbonizados na sua casa carbonizada era difícil não deixar que sua própria alma carbonizasse até só sobrasse o pó.

Mas aos poucos, de uma forma que ele menos esperou, e só veio perceber quando Jackson foi liberto da maldição do Kanima, de Peter ter pedido perdão e de Scott ter proposto uma união e aceitado ser seu Beta, alguma coisa dentro de si quebrou-se.

Ele finalmente parou de pensar. E apenas sentiu.

Como em uma respiração solta, ele deixou o peso das suas costas caírem. Com uma mão em cima do seu coração que pulsava estável, ele percebeu que não doía mais. Não doía respirar, ou saber que ele estava vivo enquanto sua família morta por sua culpa. Não doía sentir o cheiro de Stiles ao seu redor ajudando seu pack.

Stiles, o único humano que o intrigava. O menino que perdeu a mãe de forma traumática, que desde criança cuidava do seu pai no mesmo nível que o seu pai cuidava dele. Que ajudava a qualquer momento que fosse preciso, mesmo sem demonstrar inteiramente a sua preocupação. Que tinha um humor de péssima qualidade. E um cheiro... Um cheiro de vida.

Foi preciso mais de um ano para que finalmente ele admitisse que Stiles era o menino que povoou sua mente por anos. E foi preciso que outro Alpha ameaçasse diretamente a segurança dele, e deixando o seu cheiro impregnado na frente da casa de Stiles, que de uma forma repugnante misturou-se ao cheiro do menino para que sua prisão finalmente se partisse.


	2. Ninguém merece estar só, mas eu estou

Capítulo I

* * *

"Stiles..." Isaac bufou o nome do amigo, enfadado pelo tempo da conversa. "Eu não quero 'tentar entender'! Não tinha porque ela ter feito isso. E sinceramente não estou _propenso_ a escutar o que ela tem a dizer." Isaac falou calmo e conscientemente evitando olhar para o lado onde a _dita_ estava sentada.

"Eu-"

"Ou..." Isaac interrompeu antes que Erica pudesse se quer começar a falar. "Muito menos voltar a falar com ela..." Isaac disse baixinho enquanto encolhia encolheu os ombros evitando olhar para as outras duas pessoas perto de si. E bufou mais uma vez antes de literalmente conseguir se afundar de vez entre as almofadas do sofá que estavam cobertas por um lençol branco.

"Erica só estava te-" Stiles começou a falar, mas também foi interrompido por Isaac que dessa vez apenas soltou um olhar de 'não, eu não estou nem aí para o que você vai dizer.' E Stiles só pôde soltar um grunhido de frustração, derrotado enquanto pensava em algo para dizer. "Ok, ok... Realmente, Erica não tinha necessidade de você ter feito o que o que fez."

Erica riu divertida e dispensou o olhar de reprovação de Stiles em sua direção.

Foi então que Stiles, não aguento mais a situação que se estendia por dias pediu mais uma vez para Erica desse um braço a torcer e pedisse por espontânea vontade o que ela deveria ter pedido desde o início. "Peça desculpas ao Isaac."

"Não."

"Erica, peça desculpas ao Isaac."

Erica grunhiu irritada ao se levantar da cadeira em frente ao sofá onde Isaac estava sentado ao lado de Stiles. "Você é um idiota, Isaac." Erica falou ciente que aquilo passava longe de um pedido de desculpas... Incontáveis segundos depois, ela acabou desistindo e sentou-se no espaço vago do sofá, do lado de Isaac. Inconscientemente imitando o estado de imersão nas almofadas do amigo e companheiro de pack.

E após verificar se todas as suas unhas estavam com o devido corte e nível de esmalte, ou até mesmo com a mesma coloração, ela soltou um muxoxo ao ser obrigada a pedir desculpas para Isaac, mas mesmo fazendo o que Stiles pediu, ele não conseguiu virar e olhar diretamente para Isaac, escolhendo virar rosto e olhar para a direção contrária quando começou a falar. "Ok, ok. Isaac me desculpe por ter zoado você quando você acordou do pesadelo. Eu devia ter deixado você ter ido para a casa de Stiles." Erica disse a meia voz. "E sou uma péssima amiga que não não viu as consequências de o que eu pensava ser apenas uma brincadeira infantil." Erica repetiu as palavras que tinha recebido do 'sermão' de Stiles mais cedo.

"Ela falou a verdade, Isaac?" Stiles perguntou baixinho enquanto mantinha os olhos dramaticamente semicerrados na direção de Erica. Ele não podia saber se ela estava mentindo, uma das únicas coisas chatas de ser humano... Ok, _uma_ _das._

"Sim, ela falou. Mas ainda sim... Eu..." Isaac se interrompeu de falar por um tremor que correu por seu corpo.

Stiles não pensou muito ao passar um braço nos ombros de Isaac e com sua mão livre puxar a face do outro adolescente para o seu ombro. Isaac de pronto aceitou o afago e voltou a se acalmar sentindo a essência protetora de Stiles impregnar o seu olfato de lobo.

"Isaac, eu realmente não queria... Eu não sei por que eu fiz isso." Erica que podia sentir exatamente o que Isaac estava sentido ficou nervosa só agora percebendo o quanto tinha sido de certa forma irresponsável. Ela por impulso não tinha deixado Isaac sair do metrô abandonado, onde o pack estava alocado, quando ele tinha tido uma crise e precisava da presença de Stiles.

Isaac ainda tinha pesadelos pelo tempo que passou com o pai. Foram 17 anos sendo maltratado e humilhado 24 horas por dia por pequenas coisas, e por simples ações que ele fazia com sua mentalidade de criança. E que a cada ano que passava a violência com o que o seu pai agia se intensificava cada vez mais. No inicio era por pequenas travessuras que ele fazia, ou quando se comportava de uma forma que seu pai não queria. mas tarde, perto da adolescência tudo era motivo para uma briga. Para um tapa no rosto. Desde as notas na escola a maneira como ela se sentava no sofá ou pegava num talher.

Tudo na vida de Isaac, era focado na decisão do seu pai. Como nunca ter conhecido sua mãe, ela morreu a dar a luz a ele, ele nunca conheceu o carinho do seu pai. E o seu maior medo a cada diz que passava era simplesmente perder sua sanidade.

Ou pior ainda, se tornar o monstro que o seu pai tinha sido.

As noites que ficava de confinado dentro daquela caixa ainda o terrorizavam e o fazia perder o controle quando a lua cheia estava em alta no céu. Era preciso Derek prendê-lo com todo o equipamento que tinha para poder deixar Isaac só e poder controlar o próprio lobo. Mesmo tendo o efeito contrário. Pois cada centímetro da sua pele que estava em contato com o que o prendia o deixava furioso. Na manhã seguinte aos seus ataques ele quase não se sentia mais humano.

Ele tinha chegado em um ponto que não sabia se valia mais apenas lutar para continuar vivo e preso em uma vida que nunca o tinha dado alegria.

_Seis meses antes..._

Isaac já estava se habituando a passar as noites de lua cheia acorrentado onde passava solitário e muitas vezes chorando quando não estava sobre os efeitos de um dos seus ataques de fúria. Foram nessa noites sem esperança e vontade nenhuma de continuar a viver que Stiles se _instalou_. Depois de saber pelo que Isaac passava, ele não pôde deixar de ficar atônito pela forma com que eles se davam com o problema.

Às vezes ele se perguntava como Isaac não tinha enlouquecido ainda. E cada vez que ele pensava, mais um sentimento que ele não conseguia explicar cravava-se e alastrava-se em seu peito. Era doloroso saber que Isaac estava só no mundo. Pois Stiles conhecia o sentimento de solidão como a palma da sua mão. Foi então que ele bolou um plano.

Após ter convencido Scott a se juntar ao pack de Derek, Stiles tinha se intrometido por tabela. E como aos pouco ele estava tornando-se amigo tanto de Isaac quanto de Erica e Boyd, ele começou a passar mais tempo com eles. E até que ele chegou a ir para o metrô em um dia de lua cheia.

Derek, Boyd e Scott corriam pela reserva enquanto Erica circulava o perímetro do metrô atenta a qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto.

Ela parou de rosnar instantaneamente após identificar o cheiro de Stiles. Com os braços cruzados e pelo pouco controle esperou Stiles chegar ainda na sua forma meio loba e meio humana.

"Stiles?" Erica chamou com a voz mais grave. E só isso fez Stiles repensar se ele estava realmente ciente no que ele estava se metendo ao ir para lá...

"Erica! Que surpresa vê-la por aqui!" Stiles cumprimentou sorrindo e acenando quando saiu do carro. Seu coração cavalgando ao ver Erica percorrer vários metros em segundos com o olhar fixo nele. As presas dela saltando da boca.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Ela exigiu nervosa preocupada se conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo antes que a vontade de deixar sua loba correr solta e conseguir capturar qualquer presa que tivesse o mínimo de pulsação tão deliciosa quanto a que ela sentia de Stiles.

"Cadê Isaac?" Stiles perguntou antes que saísse correndo com medo do olhar assassino de Erica como uma menininha.

"Você está louco ou é apenas idiota?" Erica gritou irritada. "Se você chegar perto de Isaac agora ele te come vivo." A lobisomem disse em tom de ameaça, tentando entender o que Stiles estava pretendendo enquanto ela ainda estava com sua mente na forma mais instintiva.

"Eu preciso vê-lo!" Stiles disse calmo.

"Só por cima do meu cadáver." Erica riu. O som mair parecendo um rosnado. "Se eu deixar você passar, Derek me mataria. Aliás, quem está guarda de Isaac hoje é o Peter. Eu duvido que você tem coragem de querer passar por Peter numa lua cheia..."

"Hurgh! Não obrigado, dessa vez eu passo." Stiles disse enquanto sentia um arrepio correr na sua espinha ao pensar em ter contato próximo com Peter novamente... Ele ainda podia sentir o bafo quente do lobisomem em sue pulso o oferecendo a mordida.

Porém, ele tinha que de alguma forma começar a criar um laço de amizade com Isaac. Ele não tinha pretensões muito altas como fazer com Isaac o tivesse como âncora do seu lobo, mas se ele pudesse fortalecer a âncora de Isaac e que de preferência não fosse com algum sentimento ruim ele já conseguiria alguma coisa...

No final ele acabou deixando apenas uma grande marmiteira com sanduíches de carne mal passada (sinceramente, quase escorrendo sangue) e esperava que o seu cheiro, de humano, chegasse a Isaac de alguma forma e não tivesse misturado com medo e dor.

Sem notar, seu pai deve ter certamente notado o estoque baixo de comida, ele tomou quase como objetivo de vida que durante essa férias de verão ele faria com Isaac passasse a confiar nele. O que acabou afetando a todos do pack, já que constantemente Stiles estava sempre presente na vida deles.

Depois de duas luas cheias trazendo mantimentos para Isaac e o resto do pack, Stiles tinha vontade de rir quando Derek com cara de poucos amigos vinha grunhir alguns obrigados a Stiles no outro dia. Na terceira lua, quando foi a vez de Scott ficar com Isaac, Stiles finalmente tomou coragem e entregou pessoalmente à Isaac os três sanduíche que ele tinha feito especialmente para o outro adolescente.

A forma como Isaac parecia estar mais calmo principalmente quando ele estava por perto, só fazia Stiles se sentir cada vez mais feliz consigo mesmo.

Na primeira lua cheia depois, a última antes da volta às aulas, o que ele estava contando como a quarta lua cheia tendo um 'vamos ser um pack feliz' como objetivo de vida, antes que a lua chegasse a iluminar o céu, Stiles decidiu dar mais um passo e entrar no pequeno vagão em que Isaac ficava acorrentado. O outro parecia cochilar enquanto Stiles se aproximava e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras distantes e passou a jogar seu nitendo DS no silencioso esperando a noite passar. Acabou que ele não conseguiu ficar acordado por muito tempo, não chegando nem mesmo a ver o momento em que Isaac acordou.

Só no outro dia de manhã, Stiles veio descobrir que Isaac não tinha se transformado nenhuma vez.

Na lua cheia do mês seguinte, ao conseguir ficar acordado durante toda a noite, Stiles chegou a realmente temer por sua segurança ao ficar no mesmo lugar e tão próximo a um lobisomem com pouco controle sobre o seu lobo.

Ele estava sentado próximo a Isaac que uivava baixinho com gemidos de dor. Stiles sentiu os olhos claros de Isaac se tornarem mais dolorosos enquanto ele tentava chegar mais perto da onde Stiles estava. Vendo que ele não conseguia, ele começou a se desesperar e entrou em outro ataque de fúria que estavam se tornando mais brandos e esparsos devido a presença humana e amiga reconfortante.

As correntes que prendiam a suas mãos se romperam com um tintilar pesado ao caírem no chão. Quando Isaac estava quase conseguindo se livrar da forca em seu pescoço, o Alpha apareceu rosnando fazendo os dois ocupantes da sala pararem de respirar. Apesar do aviso, Isaac realmente não chegou a parar de tentar se libertar e a cada momento seus uivos de lamento aumentavam em volume.

"O que está acontecendo com ele?" Stiles sussurrou ainda surpreso pela mudança súbita de comportamento de um beta ao desafiar uma ordem direta do Alpha. Nem quando Isaac tinha tentado atacar Stiles pela primeira vez, a muito tempo atrás, ele tinha desobedecido a Derek para parar.

Derek acaba rosnando outro aviso e vai de encontro a Isaac numa posição de ataque.

"Espere! Ele não está fazendo nada!" Stiles grita exasperado querendo evitar um possível ataque do Alpha ao desamparado beta. E só recebeu um rosnado na sua direção. "Derek!" Stiles gritou novamente.

"Ele ia!" A voz de Derek é altiva e gutural. Ele não estava nada contente com a situação e Stiles não conseguiu conter o medo ao mesmo tempo em que Isaac fungou e olhando para Stiles e Derek começou a finalmente a se acalmar.

"O que ele está sentindo, Derek?" Stiles perguntou quando viu Derek voltar completamente a sua forma humana. Derek olhou rapidamente na direção de Stiles e soltou uma respiração cansada.

"Ele só está... Com medo." Derek confessou parando de encarar Isaac e voltando os olhos para Stiles.

"Você acha que eu posso me aproximar?" A boca de Stiles está seca e os olhos estão ardendo, ele estava tão nervoso e com medo que possivelmente ele não conseguiria se mover. Mas ele sabe que ficaria arrependido caso deixe essa situação passar. Ele precisava saber se ele poderia agir, ela precisava de um motivo para lutar contra o seu medo e ajudar tanto a Isaac quanto a si mesmo.

"Por que você faria isso?" A voz de Derek cortou o silêncio que Stiles não tinha percebido que tinha se instalado. Sua voz mais suave do que antes.

"Eu só... Acho que ele não merece estar passando por isso só... Ninguém merece estar só." Stiles não conseguia encarar os olhos de Derek, e nem conseguiu encontrar com os de Isaac tampouco. Ele umidificou os lábios nervosamente e pode jurar que sentiu o olhos de Derek pesarem sobre seus lábios. "Eu assim como ele, só tive meu pai." Stiles disse suave e finalmente olhou para Derek. "E diferente do meu pai, o dele só o deixou pior e emocionalmente incapaz de entender ou buscar seu feliz depois de perder a mãe. Eu não consigo nem imaginar pelo que ele passou sem ter um ataque de ira e querer ressuscitar aquele miserável só para poder matar ele de novo!" A voz do humano se exaltava a cada palavra.

Derek continuava olhando para o adolescente a sua frente ponderando as palavras de Stiles.

"Ninguém merece passar por tudo isso só." Stiles repetiu.

"Todos estamos só, Stiles. Por que ele?" Derek questionou se aproximando, com passos lentos em sua direção. Algo pairava no sub-texto da forma em que Derek disse que Stiles não conseguia por o dedo em cima e reconhecer seu sentido. "O que faz ele especial para você?"

"Eu só quero protegê-lo. Eu sinto como se eu pudesse ajudá-lo. E eu gosto disso." Stiles confessou sem nenhuma piada ou jogo de palavras por trás. Ele estava sendo sincero com Derek. "Eu sinto como seu realmente fosse parte do seu pack, e que assim eu ficaria bem se ele se sentisse bem."

"Mas você faz parte do meu pack Stiles." Derek responde suave olhando diretamente para Stiles. Isaac respirou suavemente, sinal de que ele estava começando dormir. não aguentando tanta carga emocional de uma vez. "Isso é só um dos aspectos em fazer parte de um. A necessidade de sempre ajudar ao outro e depender do equilibrio que todos causam nos outros." Derek continua a falar suavemente, tão suave quanto os passos que ele inconscientemente dava em direção para Stiles.

Derek por fim, parou de se aproximar. Mas agora estava tão perto que Stiles podia sentir que eles estavam quase respirando o mesmo ar. Sua mente traídora o distraindo com a possibilidade de cálculos para descobrir quanto tempo ele teria antes de morrer por asfixia por dióxido de carbono se continuasse a respirar o ar de outra pessoa por tanto tempo.

Isaac uivou triste enquanto voltava a mexer nas correntes que o prendiam.

Derek, como se saído direto de um transi, se aproxima anda em direção ao seu beta e arranca a forca do seu pescoço, o deixando preso apenas nos tornozelos.

Por um momento ele parece pensar em tirar as correntes, mas em seguida ele apenas leva uma de suas mãos a pousar no pescoço de Isaac, que no mesmo momento se inclinou em direção ao toque reconfortante do seu Alpha. Antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer, lentamente Derek desceu do vagão e seguiu em direção da mata.

Stiles tinha certeza que ele estava balbuciando alguma coisa em relação a colmeias de abelhas enquanto a outa parte do seu cérebro decidia que realmente a vida dos golfinhos no sul da Dinamarca é realmente tão interessante quanto.

Sua mente não conseguia se esvaziar, o deixando sempre distraído. Sempre o fazendo pensar em algo mais simples e feliz do que em algo que suas ações realmente tem significado. Nem ao menos quando ele voltou a se sentar, dessa vez ao lado de Isaac. Nem quado ele abraça Isaac e o traz para apoiar a cabeça no seu colo; fazendo gestos de conforto com seus dedos ao afagar os cabelos castanho-claros.

Após essa noite, algo realmente mudou na dinâmica do pack. De alguma forma que ele não sabia explicar, ele passou a realmente depender emocionalmente e fisicamente da presença do pack.

Sim, até de Jackson.

E Peter.

Isso era definitivamente estranho.

Ele passou a participar mais ativamente das reuniões e dos dias de treinamento. Quando Derek não estava, era Stiles quem supervisionava o trabalho em equipe. Não era Peter ou Scott. Era Stiles.

Algum tempo depois, em um dos dias de treinamento, o que era basicamente lutar e fazer maratonas de corrida, Erica caiu de uma altura consideravelmente grande de uma árvore enquanto era perseguida por Isaac que, algo aconteceu e deixou todos preocupados. Erica teve um ataque epiléptico. Seu corpo tremia no chão quando Stiles sem muito o que pensar foi dar auxilio virando a menina de lado erguendo sua cabeça do chão.

Todos entraram em pânico e Isaac ainda mais que todos ficou parado sem saber o que fazer.

"Foi minha culpa Stiles... Eu fiz..."

"Não Isaac não foi sua culpa." Stiles retirou o seu casaco e fez uma bolinha com sua manga e a encaixando na boca Erica para ela não sufocar com os possíveis espasmos.

"Isso não teria acontecido..." Isaac disse ainda está perturbado, agarrado e quase escondido atrás da árvore que Erica tinha caído.

"Você não sabia. Ninguém sabia que isso podia acontecer!" Stiles disse nervoso tentando fazer todos acalmarem. "Agora se cale e vá dar um jeito de preparar um lugar para ela deitar."

"Mas na casa só tem o colchão de Derek."

"Não importa. Espere, vamos ficar aqui até o ataque passar." Isaac rosnou choroso sentando ao lado de Erica. "Pare de se culpar, Isaac. Depois nós perguntamos ao Derek para saber o que aconteceu..."

"Não diga ao Derek!" Os olhos de Isaac estava arregalados e Stiles não precisava ser um lobo para saber que o menino estava com medo.

"Lógico que eu tenho que contar o que aconteceu. Estamos em um pack, Isaac."

Finalmente o ataque cedeu deixando Erica cair completamente na inconsciência dolorosa. Isaac carregou Erica até o colchão de Derek e todos os que estavam presentes os acompanhou.

"Ela está realmente bem?" Allison perguntou tentando chegar perto de Erica quando ela foi deitada no colchão no chão.

"Ela vai ficar. Derek vai chegar de que horas?" Stiles deixou a pergunta para quem soubesse e sentou do lado de Erica trazendo a menina para o seu colo.

"Ele só disse que ia voltar à noite." Jackson finalmente se pronunciou vendo que ninguém conseguia pronunciar coisas coerentes ainda confusos pelo ataque de Erica.

"Isaac." Stiles chamou e depois pediu. "Senta aqui."

Isaac não pensou muito enquanto se sentava de lado de Stiles mantendo o corpo de Erica entre eles. Sua mão foi parar nos cabelos loiros cacheados num gesto de afago sem conseguir mascarar a culpa e a preocupação. Todos sentiram respiração de Erica se acalmar quando Isaac a tocou.

"Ela está mais calma, Stiles." Scott constantou enquanto mantinha uma expressão pensativa. "Eu não sei o que estou sentindo, mas é como se eu precisasse estar perto dela... Eu..."

Scott indicou um movimento para Isaac que compreendeu e para surpresa de Stiles, Isaac deitou-se completamente ao lado de Erica. Por sua vez, Scott deitou-se trás de Isaac que chamou Allison para se juntar a eles.

"Okaaaaay. Um menage no chão de uma casa carbonizada e na frente de todo mundo. Isso aí Scott." Stiles disse zombando de Scott que apenas rolou os olhos e voltou a se acomodar no colchão.

Isaac ainda alterado pelos acontecimento, ainda mantinha uma expressão compenetrada manipulando o corpo de Erica para deixá-la mais de lado. Após, ele puxou um braço dela, e o pousou sobre si e Scott.

Stiles lentamente começou a sentir o que estava acontecendo ali. Era a presença do Pack fazendo efeito. O humano não se querendo ficar de fora, foi a quarta pessoa a se juntar e deitou-se do lado de Erica. Boyd que estava esperando apenas a reação de Stiles, deitou-se timidamente do lado dele, pegando o espaço restante do colchão.

Jackson com uma expressão de desgosto e falso nojo, fez Alisson subir em cima de Scott e deitou-se do lado de Scott. Fazendo Scott reclamar e tentar empurrá-lo para mais longe de si, ganhando apenas um soco nas costelas. Lydia a última do pack que ainda observava o arranjo sobre o colchão, decidiu-se por se por entre Stiles e Boyd passando um braço sobre Stiles para chegar até Erica.

O clima estava ameno como qualquer primavera, deixando o clima confortável mesmo estando todos juntos e empilhados em cima de um colchão. Os corpos cansados e estressados do treino e pelos trabalhos da escola da semana, logo se situaram com o conforto do amigo ao lado, não demorando muito para todos entrarem em um estado de sono tranquilo e pacífico, deixando a tensão se dissipar.

Stiles porém, foi o último a dormir. Ele mordiscava a parte interna da bochecha enquanto deixava seus pensamentos vagarem. Algo ainda faltava naquela pilha de lobos. Ele sabia o que era. Era só mais um calor que ele estava ansiando mais do que todos ali. Mas era só para o bem do Pack, certo? Uma presença que faria aquele sentimento completo.

Stiles sentiu um arrepio ao imaginar a presença quente de Derek deitado ao seu lado.

Mas era só por causa do Pack.

Certo?


	3. Não é o que você está pensando

Capítulo II

* * *

_Definitivamente ele não esperava que as coisas acabassem dessa forma. Mas não é como se Stiles não tinha muito do que reclamar..._

_Digamos que sua cama quebrando por conter quatro lobisomens (Scott, Jackson, I__sa__ac e Erica) e três humanos (Stiles, Allison e Lydia), não era um acontecimento que ele queria ter compartilhado com os vizinhos. Seu pai aparentemente quis..._

Três semanas antes...

Stiles mesmo sendo humano e sem nenhuma habilidade supernatural, foi o primeiro a acordar quando Erica finalmente se mexeu e começou a acordar lentamente. Ele viu a menina abrir os olhos e olhar confusa para ele.

"O que aconteceu?" Erica perguntou baixinho para depois tossir por causa da garganta seca.

"Você desmaiou." Stiles respondeu baixinho olhando atentamente para a reação da menina a sua frente. Erica era linda de uma maneira que Stiles ficava impressionado às vezes. A mordida foi talvez uma das coisas melhores que pôde acontecer para a situação dela. Pensando nisso, Stiles se sentiu perdido quando Erica se aproximou um pouco mais dele e perguntou em um suspiro.

"Eu tive mesmo um ataque, Stiles?"

"Sim você teve." Stiles respondeu apenas isso, pois estava sem saber o que mais ele poderia dizer para tentar não ser tão direto. Alguns segundos depois ele percebeu que teria de tentar confortar a amiga. "Mas não há nada para se preocupar. Você está bem agora, Erica." Stiles afagou as costas da menina a trazendo ainda mais para perto de si.

"Mas não era para isso acontecer... Não depois..." Erica não conseguiu terminar e fez um gesto com a mão indicando o local onde eles estavam

"Eu sei... Eu acho, quer dizer, é suposto que esse tipo de _defeito_ de nascimento, como a asma de Scott, seja curado pela transformação... Mas eu não sei, Erica. Isso realmente não deveria ter acontecido." Stiles não pode fazer nada a não ser encarar os olhos tristes da menina deitada a sua frente. Ele só podia espera que Derek e Peter dessem uma resposta sobre isso.

"Obrigada, Stiles." A garganta dela seca pareceu arranhar as palavras. Sua boca estava amarga e a sensação de choro ainda não a tinha deixado. "Quando eu estava tendo o ataque e senti sua presença..."

"Como assim?" Stiles perguntou tentando entender o que Erica queria dizer.

"Eu não sei como explicar..." Erica respondeu encolhendo os ombros. Mas antes que ela abrisse a boca para tentar, ela parou a meio caminho quando Isaac acordou com grunhidos baixinhos. Acabou que cada um foi acordando pelo barulho do outro até que pouco a pouco cada um acordou de um sono e inesperadamente confortante.

"Erica... Isso foi minha culpa..." Isaac murmurou ao lado da menina com a voz carregada de culpada.

"Idiota!" Erica se deitou de costas e se contorceu para dar um tapa na testa do outro. O movimento porém, a deixou um pouco zonza e antes que ela continuasse a ralhar em Isaac, ela levou a mão para a cabeça em busca de estabilizar sua tontura. E isso acabou deixando Isaac ainda mais preocupado. Assim que Erica se sentiu melhor deu outro tapa. "Foi minha culpa também. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção e não ter caído..." Falou irritada.

Alguns gritos e pedidos de desculpas depois, Erica finalmente se levantou da onde estava espremidamente deitada e ofereceu uma mão para Stiles que recusou para mostrar que sua masculinidade estava completamente em dia, muito obrigado. Erica rolou os olhos sem paciência e quando Stiles se levantando, com um sorrisinho malvado grudado nos lábios, Erica deu uma sinuosa rasteira fazendo Stiles cair de bunda no chão e com as pernas para cima.

"Erica!" Stiles gritou surpreso encarando do chão a menina gargalhar, os cachos loiros quicando com o movimento do corpo.

Rindo, todos se levantaram e se olharam eles perceberam que não, eles não estavam desconfortáveis. O sentimento era completamente o inverso! Era um sentimento de segurança, de união, de pack... Mesmo Stiles com o traseiro dolorido acabou rindo e se deixando ser zoado.

Eles acabaram voltando a se sentar ou deitar no colchão e conversarem um pouco sobre o treino em busca de aliviar a tensão da grande dúvida do que aconteceu com Erica. E só perceberam que já tinha anoitecido quando Derek abriu a porta carbonizada pelo fogo e olhou para eles com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Todos ficaram meio nervosos como se tivessem sido pegos no flagra.

"Vocês dormiram em de conchinha?" Peter provocou, o qual ninguém tinha notado a chegada, perguntou se divertindo ao ver os mais fracos, como Jackson ficarem envergonhados. Stiles logicamente apenas olhou para Peter e depois desmereceu o comentário dele com a mão.

"Dormimos em uma pilha feliz, obrigado."

Derek alheio a provocação do tio, caminhou concentrado em direção a Erica e cheirou o ar em volta dela. "Você teve um ataque?" Ele perguntou baixo sem demonstrar humor algum.

"Sim..."

"Você teve aquela mesma sensação... A que você sentia antes?"

"Não..." Erica finalmente conseguiu encarar a Derek que permanecia agachado no chão ao seu lado. "Quer dizer, no inicio foi. Mas eu de alguma forma. Quando..." Erica olhou para Stiles e ficou confusa. Ela mordeu os lábios, mas voltou a falar. "Quando Stiles me segurou eu me senti segura. Eu não tive a sensação de que eu estava morrendo... Por quê?"

Derek finalmente desviou os olhos de Erica e os pousou em Stiles.

"Não importa..." Derek se levantou e deu um passo para trás, ficando no centro da meia lua formada pelo pack que sentava ao redor do colchão. "Isso que vocês fizeram foi bom... Isso acelera a cura e acalma o nosso lobo... O que desencadeou o seu ataque?" Voltou sua atenção para Erica.

"Estávamos correndo quando eu tentei atacar Erica pulando de uma árvore. Ela tentou se esquivar pulando em outra árvore, mas ela acabou caindo. Eu admito que foi minha culpa..." Isaac falou com a voz baixa.

"Vocês estavam treinando. Se nada tivesse acontecido, aí sim alguém deveria ser culpado." Derek falou normalmente. "Você tem alguma ideia, Peter?"

"Eu acho que a queda deixou o corpo dela vulnerável... Mas isso é só um chute. Desculpe Erica, mas a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que isso não se repita."

"Então" Stiles cantarolou quando ninguém mais parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa. "Pizza ou Tailandesa?"

"Urgh Stiles! Você não me fará comer aquela pizza gordurosa de queijo novamente. Tailandesa e não estamos livre para negociação..." Lydia falou rodando as chaves do seu carro nos dedos fazendo um gesto para os outros a seguirem. O que todo mundo acatou, afinal após uma tarde de treinamento e estresse não haviam ingerido nem o menos um gole de água.

Quando todos já estavam perto da porta, Stiles tocou o braço de Derek o fazendo parar de andar no mesmo momento e olhar para trás.

"O que Erica quis dizer em reação a minha presença, Derek?" Stiles perguntou devagar e baixinho na esperança dos lobos que estavam deixando o cômodo não se preocupassem de escutar a conversa.

"Você é o único humano do pack, Stiles."

"Allison..."

"Alisson não é do pack. E você é uma ancora para os nossos lobos." Derek admitiu calmamente mesmo que ao dizer isso, ele o fez não olhando diretamente para Stiles. Se o humano não estivesse louco ele poderia jurar ver um desconforto com Derek. "Nós de alguma forma precisamos de você."

"Nós?" Stiles repete sem perceber. Os olhos presos nas interessantes fibras do seu cadarço. "Digo, você precisa de mim?" Arrisca.

"Sim, Stiles." Derek poderia mentir e ambos sabiam. Mas ele não o fez. "Eu só preciso que você esteja perto..." E ao contrário da sua fala, Derek deixa um Stiles confuso para trás.

Mas a vida continua e comida não se recusa. Após pegarem as caixas de comida, eles seguiram para o metrô.

"Por que você não chamou o Danny?" Lydia perguntou entre uma garfada e outra fazendo todos pararem para escutá-la. Sim a pergunta foi dirigida a Jackson, mas o coração estava muito acelerado para que não houvesse algo a mais na pergunta fazendo todos pararem para escutar.

"E porque eu chamaria?" Dissimulou sabendo que Lydia tinha lido a sua reação, pois não poderia ter escutado o seu coração.

"Porque você contou a ele sobre você ser um lobisomem hoje de manhã e o deixou completamente perdido?" Lydia provocou com um tom de tédio.

"Você poderia ter me dito que iria contar para um humano, Jackson." Derek reprendeu firme, mas não raivoso, apenas autoritário. Ele estava curioso em parte para saber porque também. "Você deveria ter me comunicado antes."

"Eu sei. Mas eu tinha que contar..." Jackson terminou com a voz um grolada na garganta, não adiantaria mentir de qualquer forma. Não para o seu Alpha ou o pack, mesmo assim ele tentou desconversa com: "Ele é meu amigo... E Scott contou para o Stiles..."

"Oh meu Deus Jackson, deixe de ser recalcada!" Erica zombou.

"Talvez eu só contei porque ele era meu único amigo e quem descobriu primeiro o que eu era foi Stiles!" Scott se defendeu e todos olharam para Stiles.

"Ok Sherlock, me conte como você conseguiu descobrir que o unicórnio aqui era um lobisomem, ANTES dele?" Jackson questionou zombeteiro.

"Com meus incríveis poderes de observação, Cindelera." Stiles rolou os olhos e tomou o restante da sua coca-cola. "De qualquer maneira Jackson, como foi que ele reagiu?"

"Ele só pediu um tempo pra pensar depois que eu me transformei na frente dele. Mas ele não..."

"Ele não...?" Stiles tentou após alguns segundos que o outro não completou a frase.

"Ele não sentiu repugnância... Foi apenas o medo habitual..." Jackson baixou o olhar e voltou a comer em silêncio.

"Hei! Boa noticia, não? Mande uma mensagem para ele. Sério seu anormal. O cara é seu amigo! O único provavelmente... E você só tem uma namorada, porque ela não é exatamente normal. Nada pessoal, Lydia." E antes de qualquer palavra ser acrescentada em sua verborragia, houve uma tosse por parte de Lydia. A intenção clara por trás fez stiles abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes tentando formar a pergunta certa.

"Só você não percebeu que não estamos mais juntos, Stiles." Lydia continuou sem alterar a sua expressão.

"Desde quando?"

"Eu acho que desde que Jackson começou a transar com Danny."

Definitivamente Stiles poderia morrer naquele exato momento. Todos pareceram que este era o momento exato de voltar a refeição.

"Eu não estou transando com ninguém se quer saber..." Stiles soltou enquanto enchia sua boca de comida.

"Ainda..."

Então três coisas aconteceram: Lydia piscou o olhou para Stiles enquanto Derek rosnava fazendo todos se endireitarem nas cadeiras e a epiglote de Stiles ficou confusa com o que ela mandava para o pulmão. O fato de não ter sido simultâneo e sim acontecido na ordem expressa a cima, mostrou que algo muito _peculiar _estava acontecendo no qual Stiles não estava exatamente consciente.

Isaac que estava do lado de Stiles prontamente se levantou levando consigo os braços de Stiles, os deixando elevados e dando tapinhas nas costas do humano. Lydia riu e saiu da mesa

Após se recuperar do engasgo Stiles rapidamente se levantou. "Obrigado, pup." Stiles bagunçou os pequenos cachos do cabelo de Isaac, sorrindo. "Então..." Voltou a cantarolar. "Quem tem que ir para casa? Eu definitivamente! Stiles está indo para casa e dá muito obrigado pela comida e a conversa constrangedora. Obrigado e boa noite!"

Conviver com lobisomens, deixou Stiles em um estado de alerta 24 horas por dia de uma forma que o seu Adderall morreria de inveja. Ele já estava começando entrar no terceiro estágio do sono quando sua janela abriu e por ela passou um figura perceptivelmente alterada.

"Olá?" Qual seria a melhor frase par iniciar um esquete de filme terror do que essa? Seu cérebro tentou forçar seus os olhos a se abrirem, mas seu corpo estava mole e pesado e a visão turva não se costumou com o escuro.

"..." Um latido de dor grolou da garganta do objeto ainda não identificado que estava se aproximando não estabelecendo contato. Stiles pensou que poderia ser a hora dele continuar nivelado horizontalmente e se fingir de morto.

"Quem...?" Stiles sentiu sua cama afundar e um corpo esguio sentar na sua cama. Ele se levantou e por fim reconheceu a forma de Isaac. "O que aconteceu?"

"Pesadelo..." Isaac falou fracamente e soluçou começando a chorar.

Stiles não pensou muito a puxar o menino para se deitar ao seu lado o aninhando contra o seu peito. "Você está bem, Isaac. Tudo vai ficar bem, pup... Ssshuuu tudo vai ficar bem." O humano começou a afagar as costas do licantropo tentando deixá-lo mais calmo. Por fim, Isaac se acalmou se permitindo relaxar no abraço. Stiles encostou o queixo na cabeça do rapaz e adormeceu.

Quando Stiles acordou na manhã seguinte, Isaac já tinha saído. O que deixou com um aperto no peito por não saber se ele tinha ficado melhor... Após fazer uma higiene rápida e ingerir boas doses de cafeína com longas tiras de bacon vegetariano para o seu pai não se sentir desestimulado a continuar a dieta, Stiles seguiu para o colégio esperando ver Isaac.

"Porque você cheira como Isaac, Stiles?"

"Bom dia para você também, Scott." Stiles revirou os olhos e voltou a andar. "Você viu se ele já chegou na escola?"

"Não, ele ainda não chegou..." Scott respondeu, mas continuou com uma careta no rosto. "Pode me explicar?"

"Ele teve um ataque de pânico depois de um pesadelo e foi me procurar na minha casa. Ele acabou dormindo lá comigo... E não pense besteira Scott."

"Não foi isso que quis dizer. Nem passou pela minha cabeça essa coisa... Sexual... É apenas uma mistura..."

"Mistura?"

"Sim, você cheira a família."

Dois dias depois Isaac voltou para o seu quarto. Não adiantava passar horas conversando sobre isso, ou as sessões que Isaac tinha com a terapeuta, pois demoraria muito tempo ainda para ele conseguir superar... Mas foi surpresa quando na quarta vez em que Isaac veio para o seu quarto, Erica surgiu na janela um tempo depois.

"..." Erica inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios. Stiles olhou para ela como se tivesse sido pego no flagra o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso da menina.

"Vocês aí se divertindo e não me chamando para festa..." Erica tirou a bota e se jogou em cima de Isaac e Stiles se metendo no meio dos dois. "Aaaaaahhh! Amanhã eu quero milhares de panquecas, mãe." E dormiu.

**De**: SexyLady

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

_Todos para casa da mãe!_

**De:** Wolfslove

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

O_ que foi que aconteceu?_

**De**: SexyLady

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

_Hoje é sexta e é um ótimo dia para dormir em pilha. :D_

**De**: BluEyes

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

_Tenho coisas melhores para fazer da minha sexta a noite._

**De**: StraberryGloss

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

_Ele quis dizer que vai. Chegarei em trinta minutos._

**De:** Wolfslove

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

_Eu e Scott iremos também. :)_

**De**: SexyLady

**Para**: Pack (menos Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Filhotegorducho, Topetudo)

_Yeah babies estarei esperando. _

Seria uma noite normal para Stiles, que já tinha aprendido a gostar de dormir com Erica e Isaac, se, por um motivo que ele não estava disposto a compreender às 01:00 da manhã, Jackson e Lydia não tivessem passado pela sua janela.

"Hey!" Foi tudo o que Jackson disse ao se deitar atrás de Lydia que tinha se deitado atrás de Isaac.

"Hey o quê? Que merda é..."

"Stiles, há pessoas tentando dormir aqui, ok?" Erica falou marota e se acomodou mais no espaço pequeno entre Stiles, que não tinha se movido, e Isaac.

Stiles até pensou em si pronunciar se Scott e Allison também não tivessem passado pela sua janela!

"Cala a boca Stiles." Foi tudo o que Stiles escutou de _Scott _ao se deitar do seu lado e trazer Allison em cima dele, enquanto _ele _era empurrado mais para a esquerda já que Lydia tinha subido em cima de Isaac e Jackson para dar espaço para Scott e Allison.

"Oi Stiles. Viemos dormir aqui hoje." Allison ainda teve a coragem de dizer com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Ficamos com saudade da pilha!" Erica riu.

"Derek sabe que vocês estão aqui? Cadê ele?" _O dono da cama_ perguntou exasperado, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Stiles não sabe realmente explicar como todos couberam na sua cama. Apesar de ser uma king size, sete pessoas enroscadas de lado e algumas em cima uma da outra não era exatamente para o que a cama tinha sido projetada. E aparentemente _a cama_ pareceu concordar, pois quando o despertador, que não foi desativado, tocou às oito da manhã, causando um movimento mais intenso. Intenso demais. Já que o suporte da cama quebrou com um baque alto e pesado levando todos ao chão.

E antes que até mesmo Stiles reclamasse que eles haviam quebrado a SUA CAMA o xerife abriu a porta do quarto.

"Stiles!" John gritou a plenos pulmões e olhou para os adolescentes deitados na cama do seu filho... E se ele não estivesse louco ele não viu nenhum passar pela porta da frente. Seguiu o olhar de Scott para a janela aberta e o xerife sinceramente não quer saber como eles fizeram para se esgueirar na janela do seu filho...

"Não é exatamente o que parece..." Stiles soltou quando viu seu pai abrir a boca para falar. "Sabe quando tivemos aquela conversa de não conseguir assistir filme de terror sozinho?"

John olhou atentamente para os adolescentes deitados na cama do seu filho. Bem, eles estavam todos vestidos.

"Então você pode me explicar, porque há SEIS pessoas na sua cama?" Gritou. "Não! Eu não quero saber!"

"E o senhor sabe que... Bem, não é exatamente como se estivéssemos fazendo uma orgia..." Stiles ainda estava preso embaixo de Erica. "Eu estaria bem menos vestido pa-"

"Não importa! Eu quero todo mundo lá em baixo em cinco minutos. Tenho que ver meu estoque de ovo e bacon..." O xerife escancarou porta mais ainda mostrando que ele poderia ver qualquer movimento em falso e suspeito dentro do quarto.

Quando os 7 participantes da possível orgia com roupas e devidamente vestidos chegaram na cozinha coçando o pescoço, ou o queixo ou cobrindo os olhos foram surpreendidos por várias xícaras de café e um pedido.

"Eu realmente não quero a cara de nenhum de vocês por um bom tempo. Deus sabe que eu não quero saber o que aconteceu naquele quarto e que posso muito bem prender todos vocês por tentado ao pudor..." Mas logicamente ele não o fez. Mas Stiles acabou ganhando um mês de reclusão domiciliar.

Talvez o pai de Stiles não percebeu que a porta não era exatamente algo que impediu 6 adolescentes entrarem no quarto do seu filho. Ele só esperava que Stiles quebrasse alguma parte do corpo quando tentasse ele mesmo usar a janela como forma de escape.

Uma semana foi o tempo suficiente para Stiles perceber que ele não aguentaria mais TRÊS semanas naquela maldita e intoxicante reclusão domiciliar. Sério.

Catalogar todos os seus comics? **_OK_**

Organizar seu closet por matiz de cor?_ **OK**_

Arquivar todo o seu material escolar de semestres anteriores? **_OK_**

Terminar de traduzir o bestiário? **_OK_**

"OH MEU DEUS! EU VOU ENLOUQUECER!" Stiles gritou se jogando na cama.

"Eu sinceramente achava que você escaparia para ir a reunião hoje." Derek entrou pela janela e se apoiou no parapeito.

"Huh?"

"Respire, Stiles." Derek falou após um minuto de nenhuma reação ou até mesmo respirações por parte do humano.

"Unicórnios deslizando no arco-íris pousando em minha janela seriam mais esperados..."

"Eu já vim aqui antes, de qualquer forma." Derek cruzou os braços e falou com tédio. "Só vim verificar se estava tudo ok."

"Sério?" Stiles não pôde de deixar de soltar e acabou se sentado na cama. Não era muito confortável estar deitado expostamente quando se tinha um lobisomem no seu quarto. "Então como foi a reunião? Se... Se você puder falar..."

"Rastreamos o cheiro de um dos alfas próximo a delegacia. O rastro era recente e intenso o suficiente para levar a crer que ele esteve lá mais de uma vez."

"Ele é alguma ameaça para a segurança do meu pai?"

"Ameaça é para qualquer humano que cruze o seu caminho, Stiles. Mas não temos como saber o que o bando vai querer com os policiais. Ou se eles vão querer algo." Derek se inclinou e passou o rosto pela janela aberta. "Peter e Boyd ficaram encarregados de ficar alerta na área. Pode ficar tranquilo em relação ao seu pai."

"Não me mande ficar tranquilo Derek! Não há como ficar! Houve três mortes na lua cheia da semana passada... Eu não consigo passar pela sombra de uma árvore sem prender a respiração!" Stiles se levantou exasperado enquanto falava. Seu rosto estava quente e seus olhos ardiam. Ele estava com medo pelo seu pai, pelo pack e por ele mesmo.

"Sim, realmente ninguém está seguro, Stiles. Nem muito menos nós que temos Beacon Hills como nosso território. Eles invadiram e ainda estão se esquivando... Apesar do aviso, eles ainda não vieram se reportar para mim, o Alpha do território. "

"Isso deveria ser bom não? Eles não serem muito interessados em nós. Digo no pack?" Stiles já estava tentando acalmar a sua mente e de alguma forma e a presença próxima de Derek ajudava bastante.

"Hoje, eu e Peter discutimos em relação a você e Allison." Derek descruzou os braços e se levantou. "Vocês circulam pela cidade com o cheiro do Pack. E isso tem um lado positivo e um negativo."

"O positivo, por favor."

"Tendo o meu cheiro em vocês, eles pensam duas vezes antes de os atacarem. Mas o negativo, é que eles podem usar isso para afetar o nosso pack."

O cérebro de Stiles virou gosma e não conseguiu assimilar muita coisa depois de descobrir que aparentemente, vejam lá, ele cheirava a Derek?!

"Eu cheiro como você?" Ele não tinha comandos cerebrais suficientes para poder fechar a boca, a deixando aberta em uma careta.

"Você cheira ao pack, eu acho que já disse isso."

"Sim eu sei, mas eu estou sendo especifico aqui. Especificado Stiles. Eu. Cheiro. Como. Você?"

"Não tanto quanto deveria..."

E novamente Stiles se pegou pensando quanto tempo ele poderia aguentar por compartilhar o ar vicioso que era trocado pela grande proximidade entre eles. Seu coração estava violento no seu peito. Aquilo definitivamente não era saudável. Oh meu deus o que porra está acontecendo aqui? Jumentos flutuantes no deserto!

"O que..." Stiles arriscou dizer mas foi interrompido por Derek.

"Isaac tem se controlado quando ele dorme aqui?" Derek não diminuiu a proximidade porém houve um relaxamento perceptível em seus músculos pela sugestão de troca de assunto.

"Sim sim. Ele fica bastante tranquilo principalmente na escola. Isso tem sido bem para ele eu acho... Eu..." A mente de Stiles ainda dava alguns loops mas estava se recompondo. "Eu me sinto bem, protegendo ele. Até mesmo Erica e Jackson... Mas não conte isso a ele."

"Não contarei..."

Oh meu deus! Stiles não estava pirando! Aquilo desenhado nos lábios delineados e carnudos a sua frente era definitivamente um sorriso! Chamem o Encantador de cães! Stiles conseguiu fazer Derek sorrir! – Ok, não deixe ele escutar essa parte de cães...

"Por que você nunca veio?" Stiles não conseguiu morder sua língua a tempo de prender essa pergunta que há algumas semanas o incomodava.

"Eu deve-" Derek começou a dizer quando seu corpo se virou abruptamente para a janela. "Isaac... Ele está vindo para cá."

"Algo aconteceu?"

"Não."

Foram apenas poucos minutos para Isaac para do lado de fora da janela e soltar um grunhido doloroso, mas ficou parado na sua forma de lobo encarando o Alpha. Ele voltou a grunhir ao exibir o pescoço em forma de submissão ao Alpha.

"Deixe ele entrar, Derek!" Stiles intercedeu.

Finalmente Derek moveu o corpo permitindo a passagem do beta para dentro do quarto de _de_ Stiles. Isaac seguiu direto para a cama se aninhando com o travesseiro de Stiles que sorriu ao ver que o licantropo já começava a se acalmar na cama.

"Você vai ficar?" Parecia tão errado e tão certo ao mesmo tempo que Stiles só conseguiu liberar a pergunta em sussurro.

"Você quer que eu fique?" Derek olhou para o humano a sua frente.

"Sim." Stiles sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo pela velocidade que ele atirou a sua afirmação. Não querendo prolongar mais aquele momento constrangedor, ele seguiu para cama e _gentilmente _empurrou Isaac para o meio da cama deitando na ponta.

Stiles soltou sua respiração acumulada ao sentir seu colchão afundar com o peso de Derek à sua direita. Ele quase si distraiu em seus pensamentos pela maratona de trezentos metros rasos que seu coração estava correndo quando sentiu uma mão pesada e quente pousar na sua cintura.

Isaac rufou feliz ao se achar entre o calor do seu alpha e do humano. Ele aconchegou no peito de Derek que por sua vez puxou Stiles que foi de bom grado como uma geleia que seu corpo e mente estavam.

Então os três corações pareceram entrar em harmonia quando Stiles pegou na mão do Alpha a dobrando, deixando os dois antebraços colados, e pousou em seu peito.

Aquilo era _tão_ certo.


End file.
